What!
by BriMc98
Summary: naruto , sakura and sasuke are childhood bestfriends. The three of them did everything together, but as life start too hit them , a strange yet werid experience may change there fate.


**Hi! you guys! Im new here, and this happen to be my first story i ever wrote on here! Really Nervous to the point i havent officially came up with the title for the story!:( but hopefully yall like it and give my story a chance! ^_^**  
/

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sakura! Lets go sweety the moving van is here already. Start saying your goodbyes."

"Coming mom!" said the young pink hair girl as she looked at her friend, Ino with a sad concern face. Ino, was Sakura first friend she had made and thanks to Ino's friendship with Sakura. Sakura had gain her confidence especially since Sakura was a victim  
of being bullied.

"Ino... i i im going.. to miss you.." said sakura with tears rolling down her eyes.

Ino smiled, and wipe the tears off of sakura's face "Me to. But this isn't a goodbye, we'll meet again."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head as she begin too walk away from her beloved friend. As they both of wave at each other ,Sakura was very curious, about what aholds of her in the future.

Will she like her new home?

Will she like her new school?

Will she make some good friends?

Will she be a victim of bullying again?

So many questions ran thru her head. It made her body shake of so many mix emotions. Her mother Mebuki Haruno noticed her daughter's body language & gave her warm hug. "Everything will be alright Sakura. No need to worry."

"Thats right my sweety pie! You know the great way to start friendships? With one of my famous jokes of course! Ooh Ooh let me tell you the one about how the chicken couldn't cross the rode?!"

"KIZASHI! nobody want to hear them horrible jokes! " yelled the blondish hair women to her husband.

"Ugh! come on Mebuki. you have no sense of humor! Right Sakura? Your mother doesn't know whats good. She always so serious kills the fun!"

Sakura just laughed at her parents, she loved these moments with them. Thanks to there silly moments she isn't that nervous about the whole moving situation no more.

* * *

"Narutoooooooo!" yelled a middle age man running to 7 year old boy.

"Haaha! What's wrong?! Iruka-sensei, too OLD TOO CATCH UP!" laughed the blond haired boy.

"Naruto! Your in such a big trouble once i caught you!" yelled Iruka trying too keep up with young boy.

"At the rate your running? As if you — AH! KAKASHI- SENSEI!" jumped the young boy.

"Tsk. Not again with this Naruto. The more of your childish pranks the more afterschool dention you do" Said Kakashi crossing his arms.

As Iruka caught up with Naruto and Kakashi , exhausted and sweaty. "Ha! Perfect timing Kakashi!...Geez, Naruto you have so much energy!"

Naruto laughed " Told ya! Sensei! You're to old too catch up!"

"WHAT! I am not OLD!" Iruka yelled.

"Thats enough from the two of yall. Naruto , this now adds up for more dention days. Due to your childish pranks, the next 2 days you be staying after school scraping the gum under all desktops." said Kakashi crossing his arms together.

"Eeeh?! But sensei! Why?!" Naruto yelled dropping the paint on the floor landing on Kakashi & Iruka shoes.

Naruto eyes wided as he realize what happen. Iruka just standing there shock.

"Man i had just bought these new shoes" Iruka thought to himself disappointed.

"Eh. make that double,Its your punishment after all." Kakashi said looking down on his painted cover shoes.

"This isn't fair!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Hey idoit. Come on lets go home" said a young boy about Naruto age.

"Eh?! Sasuke?! Why you still here? Shouldn't you be home already?! Wait! You got dention like me?" said Naruto confused.

"No, dobe. I decided too stay afterschool and catch up with some missing assignments. I'm not you, who always looking for trouble." Sasuke said putting his boxes in his backpack.

"Ugh! Whatever you think your so cool!" Naruto yelled at his friend.

Sasuke just smirked "Will are you coming or not?"

"Oh yeah! Bye Kakashi and Iruka sensei!" Naruto said running too Sasuke and waving good-bye at his two teachers.

As the two were making there , seeing all the other people walking by with friendly smiles and laughing around. Naruto and Sasuke were bestfriends. They had there differences but there bond was so strong that none of that matter to them. Naruto had lost  
bothof his parents at a young age but yet he always seem happy, and always cheerful. While Sasuke , lived with his older brother Itachi. Due too Itachi not wanting to deal with the family business he decide to leave and rent himself an apartment.  
His brother Sasuke, loved humso much he decided to followed him. Itachi, was greatful enough too let Naruto live with them since he didnt have place to stay.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think Itachi would want to eat some Ramen today?!" Said Naruto rubbing his belly.

"Ugh. We just ate that yesterday. Don't you get tried of it?" Sasuke sighed walking a little faster.

"What are you crazy?! Ramen is life! You honestlydon't know whats good for you!" Naruto said trying too catch up with Sasuke.

While Sasuke was trying ingore Naruto's Ramen obsession. He realize he gotten quite. "Hey Naruto? Whats wrong why you gotten so quite?"

Naruto pointed "Look. I think we have some new neighbors."

* * *

 **AND. Thats the End of Chapter 1! Decided too give some Character backgrounds :P , Chapter 2 will come as soon possible!**


End file.
